I Love You
by SapphireClaws
Summary: Everything was normal  well sort of , until Shinichi and Heiji gather enough information to take down the B.O.  After that their world changed drastically.


Hey everyone, this is my first Detective Conan Fan Fiction I am really nervous so please review and I don't mind constructive criticism so I would really appreciated if you could review and rate.

Just to let all of you know, I am an Aussie so some of my spelling would be different.

All right I will start the story now but first

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Detective Conan and I never will no matter how much I want to.

_**Warning:**_ Contains character death

* * *

><p>It was an average morning for the Mori Detective Agency; Mori Kogoro was watching Yoko on TV and drinking cans of beer at the same time.<p>

"Go go! Yoko! Go go! Yoko!"

"Ugh! DAD! Would you at least STOP making a huge mess when I am trying to clean the agency?"

"Ran-neechan, I don't think Kogoro ojisan will stop watching Yoko-chan's TV shows. *Giggle*"

"You know what Conan, you're right. In that case..."

"Uh oh, ojisan is in trouble."

Ran walked up to the desk and punched the table with her almighty Karate punch.

"KYAH! Ran, what was that for?" Kogoro yelled out at the top of his lungs, scared.

"That was for making a big mess while I am trying to clean up the agency." Ran replied sternly as if she was his wife or something.

"Mm Hm" Conan nodded, agreeing with Ran.

"But it's not like we've gotten any customers lately." Kogoro argued back.

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because there is a huge mess" Kogoro admitted reluctantly then he thought of something "It's you're fault for not cleaning the agency up properly!"

Ran countered the 'reasonable argument' "Which brings us back to my first point. STOP MAKING A BIG MESS WHILE I AM TRYING TO CLEAN UP THE AGENCY!"

Ran wasn't going to tolerate anymore of Kogoro's idiocy, and anyone can see that, so to avoid being her 'victim' Kogoro and Conan made excuses to leave.

"Oh no! I forgot, I have a Mahjong game and I'm going to be late!"

"Gomen, Ran-neechan, I need to meet with Agasa Hagase and the rest of the Detective Boys."

* * *

><p>"Hagase, I'm going to go back to my house, if Ran calls tell her I'm here with the rest of the Detective Boys."<p>

"No problem Shinichi, I'll cover for you."

"Arigato, Hagase."

The young detective ran out of the house and back to his own house, his real home.

* * *

><p>He was reading some of the books in the library when Hattori Heiji called Kudo Shinichi (A.K.A Edogawa Conan).<p>

No-one knew that this one phone call would change everybody's lives.

*Ring Ring*

"Yo, Kudo-kun, guess what?" Hattori Heiji said excitedly to the detective of the east.

But not to his surprise, Kudo replied with the classic "Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"I'm not sure that is something you should be saying to someone who is about to give you some very important information on the B.O and the Ahoptoxin 4869"

"You're the 'Ahou' here." Kudo said to him while mocking his Kansai accent "You should at least learn the name of the APOPTOXIN 4869"

"Anyway..."

Their phone conversation went on for quite a while and even though they are exchanging important information there were the occasional arguments about the information, as if they were testing the credibility of it.

* * *

><p>After their (extraordinarily long) conversation.<p>

They contacted a bunch of people who knew about the B.O, Agasa Hagase and Haibara, FBI and CIA, the two believed that they could take the B.O down for sure this time, they even went as far as letting the whole of the Japanese Police Force know.

It was already night time.

Before the leave time Conan was downstairs at the Detective Agency checking for one last time and saying bye to his 7 year old body. Gin and Vodka sneakily entered the already closed Detective Agency (just like they did in movie 13).

Gin pointed his gun at Conan.

While pointing his gun at the detective's head, Gin said to him "Since you destroyed our secrecy and know the existence of the organisation BOS-" Gin got distracted as he heard the door to the Detective agency open and Judy Santamillion shouting "Cool Kid! We are here to pick you up!".

Like the Great Detective he is, he took advantage of the moment and kicked his soccer ball at Gin and Vodka which knocked off their hats therefore showing their true faces, unfortunately that did not knock them out completely so Gin shot the young detective in the liver. (A/N: He did not die immediately, he is just wounded with a fatal injury)

_*Bang*_

"AHHHH!"

After they heard the gunshot (and scream) everyone else (including Ran) rushed to the scene before Gin and Vodka could make their escape. (thus trapping both Gin and Vodka and the Great Detective). They found the young detective suffering in a lot of pain from both the gunshot and the Apoptoxin 4869 (one of them is enough to make him scream). While the detective suffered his 7 year-old body was slowly transforming back into the body of the 17 year-old he really was. The scream lowered to a silence, his heart slowed drastically into a stop.

CPR was performed by Ran until medical help arrived, Gin and Vodka were arrested.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<strong>

Kudo Shinichi's surgery was a failure and his death was confirmed.

The B.O's arrest was in action, (Haibara gave a lot of info to the police, however, she turned herself in and was given a verdict of Guilty and 2 years in prison), this was all over the news, including Kudo Shinichi's secret (Kogoro lost his label of the 'sleeping Kogoro').

Kudo Shinchi's parents decided to hold a public funeral so that his fans can mourn his death as well.

* * *

><p>Many attended the great detective's funeral and most were in tears.<p>

Ran was crying her heart out, she felt empty, broken and alone, and unlike when her childhood friend 'disappeared', she knew she really was alone this time, she wouldn't get his phone calls anymore, she wouldn't have anyone who would really understand her to comfort her when she really needed it, she wouldn't get to see his deductions, she wouldn't have the young boy to remind her of how observant and good Shinichi's deduction skills were, she wouldn't even have her 'father's' deductions to remind her of Shinichi's own deductions. The young detective became such a big part of her, now he has died so suddenly and without warning, the hole in her heart could never be filled.

She went up to his open coffin and saw a pale body, she can barely recognise him, he looked different to when they were having their 'arguments'. She cried even more (if that is even possible).

One of her tears landed on his cheek; she then heard a voice talking to her.

_**Ran don**__**'t worry about me, I'll be in heaven and I will always keep you safe from up there. It is now my turn to wait for you, I'm sorry I wasted so much time making you wait for me but please don't force yourself to die because of me, I won't be able to forgive myself, EVER, if you did.**_

_**I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you about my secret, I didn't want you involved with the B.O so please, forgive me. Just remember I will protect you from everything now and I-I-I**_

_**I love you.**_

Ran started to cry even more if that was possible (again) since her eyes were already very red and puffy and her eyes were already dry.

_**Please stop crying over me, I**__**'m not worth it and don't worry, I will still 'talk' to you like this when you need me. I want you to be happy so once you are ready, just remember what I said before.**_

_**I love you and I will protect you even after your heart has stopped beating.**_

_**I think I should shut up since I don't think I'm helping.**_

Ran then said "Shinichi, please don't leave me all alone I love you too."

_***Sigh* **__**weren't you listening to what I said before. I said I will never leave you, I will protect you even AFTER your heart has stopped beating and I love you.**_

_**I**__**'m glad you love me too, I'm so happy you told me.**_

* * *

><p>That was all she heard for a weeks. While her life went on, "conversations" with Shinichi became less constant as she became stronger, mentally and physically. Even though she mourned for about 20 years she eventually got used to it. She spoke to him less and less and it almost stopped completely by the time she was in her 50s. Her life went on like it always has and she died a happy person at the age of 80.<p>

In the end, the couple finally reunited in heaven with their friends and family and spent eternity living happily, Shinichi still helped the police force, FBI and CIA even though he was in heaven, since the great detective's birth, there was never a case left unsolved, crime rates dropped because they feared the "police's" intelligence Japan (and eventually the world) became a more peaceful place.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I was crying near the end.<strong>

**Anyway well please rate and review I want to know what you think oh and sorry if the conversations between living people were weird because I'm not used to writing these types of conversations.**

Peace,

-DetectiveConan'sNo1Fan


End file.
